


32 lives saved

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 War Room + Ship, Gen, Worried Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 2.10 because mac should have been able to save zoe. This is how mac saves the day again.





	32 lives saved

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any macgyverism errors this is just a general idea and I'm not sure about any specifics of the plan. Also, its my first post so please excuse any errors in writing or character flaws.

"There has to be something i can use to trigger this action remotely," mac ran around the room searching in every bag for something he forgot about.

"Damn it, we've used everything"

" we havent- haven't used everything," Zoe's voice came warely from the screen.

"What? What havent we used?" Mac was confused but he felt a moment of relief before she continued.

Zoe took a deep shaky breath and said   
"Me. We havent used me."

Mac looked at her suddenly a little afraid. "No. Look, I'll think of some... the laptop!"

"What?" He heard matty and zoe say in unison. 

"Look, if i can show you how to make a new remote detonator, do you think you could remember and build it yourself?" Mac looked up at zoe, he was worried and it showed, but he still knew what he had to do to save them.

"I.. well... i dont know Mac." She finished truthfully. She had no idea what he was getting at but she worried that if she failed it would put more lives at risk. Mac saw her hesitation.

"Zoe, you've done more today than anyone has the right to ask. You have been so strong and I am so proud of you. I know you can do this, I need you to know it too."

Zoe could tell that he was telling the truth. Despite not knowing him for very long she felt like she could trust him completely. "Ok, Mac," she said with a weak smile, "whats your plan?"

"I need you to take the laptop apart to make a new detonator" he looked apologetic as he continued, gesturing to matty to hand him the laptop of the coffee table. One of Rileys many rigs, he'll have to explain later but for now he only worried about getting zoe and everyone else off that boat alive.

Mac showed Zoe how to take the bottom off her laptop and remove the battery and a few internal wires and explained to her how to connect them to the door so that connecting the wires would trigger the reaction.

Mac paused and looked at Zoe after he was finnished. "Do you think you can do that?" His eyes full of concern, knowing that they didnt have that much time before the door had to be sealed.

"Yeah, I think I've got it, Macgyver" she replied fondly. "But mac, I need you to know that if this doesnt work, its not your fault." Mac wondered why people kept saying that to him.

"We're gonna get that ice cream when we meet in person, ok" he replied in way of a response.

"Ok, mac, I'm looking forward to it." She smiled at him and for a moment he couldnt help but think how beautiful she looked before the camera cut off. 

All he could see was grey static.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Mac looked at the broken war room window. Praying for the hundredth time that minute that zoe would be ok. Jack sat beside him in annother armchair. He'd tried to make mac go home for hours last night when he arrived back, but all he mannaged to do was make mac have a nap. Which mac had long since woken up from. Jack kept eyeing the blonde nervously, as if expecting him to combust or vaporise. 

Matty walked into the war room with her typical painfully unreadable expression. Mac jumped right up but before he could even form the words for the questions he had, Matty spoke.

"Theres someone here who wants to thank you, Macgyver." She said, a broad smile appearing on her face.

Mac ran out of the door and saw Zoe walking down the corridor towards him. She broke into the biggest smile when she saw him and he couldnt help but smile back at her. He walked towards her quickly. Reaching his arms arround her back and pulling her in for a big hug. She wrapped her arms arround his neck pulling him closer to her. He could feel the cold still on her arms and he pulled her as close as possible to try and warm her up. They stayed like that for a while, neither needing to say anything just yet. Mac couldnt believe that she was here in person, alive. He knew she could do it, but the hours he'd been waiting had made him worry. After a minute they broke apart and she looked up at him with a mixture of awe and gratitude.

"Im glad you found a way to out geek me, Macgyver"


End file.
